Evacuation systems of aircraft may include an inflatable flotation device, such as an evacuation slide, and an aspirator for inflating the inflatable flotation device. Inflatable flotation devices may be designed to be detached from the corresponding aircraft or permanently attached to the aircraft. In that regard, the inflatable flotation devices may provide a ramp from a sill of the aircraft to a ground surface which may include water or land. A slope of the inflatable flotation device may vary based on an angle of the aircraft upon landing or based on characteristics of the ground surface.